Break it like you broke my heart
by MusicalFan4
Summary: Rachel and Jessie have been reunited a new musical called "Sunday at Tiffany's. They return to Lima Ohio for one thing. Vaction and some time away from their hectic lives. But when things go wrong will they be able to pull through. Review please!
1. Memories

**Rachel's POV**

I watched as the countryside streamed passed me in a damp and foggy blur. I definitely did not miss this weather. I sighed at thought of being back in Ohio for more then week, not that I wasn't happy to be home. I loved my dads more than anything. I just didn't like Ohio.

I turned from the window and looked at the man sitting next to me. His brown curls fell messily round his face, his tan face looking at the road; His well-defined arms were on the steering wheel, his long finger gently tapped out a quiet rhythm. He was perfect. Well, perfect for her anyway. He was none other than Jessie St. James. He was the man that broke her heat, betrayed her, humiliated her and loved her.

After high school Rachel left for New York City and didn't look back. Three years ago she had audition for the for a new show called _Sunday at Tiffanies_

Flashback…..

She waited anxiously at the front of the stage for the cast list to be posted. She paced back and forth and getting angrier by the second. Didn't they know who she was? She was Rachel Barbara Berry for heaven sake! Finally a crew hand walked out. She jumped and grabbed the cast list out of his hand. She scanned the list for name. Rachel Berry….. Rachel Berry….. She silently chanted to herself. There it was. Rachel Berry….. Jane. Rachel let out a yell of joy. After a quick happy dance, she turned her attention back to the list to see who else made the cast. Then her eyes froze. There was the name that she had been hoping and dreading to see. Jessie St. James….. Michael. At rehearsal it had been awkward at first. It was hard for her to open back up to him after all that he had done. But sure enough he had stolen her heart again...

End of Flashback

As they sped along the road she saw the sign that said "Welcome to Lima!" So here she was driving back to her childhood home, with the man who broke her heart in high school, who was her boyfriend, back to spend three months in Ohio before opening on Broadway. She was so caught up in her memories that she hadn't felt the car slow. Shaking her head slightly she looked up to see Jessie's green eyes looking at her with concern.

"What?" she asked.

"We're here." Jessie stated.

Rachel looked around a huge smile broke across her face as she look around at the parking lot of McKinley High School.

**Jessie's POV**

He gently pulled the car into the parking lot of Rachel's high school. He cruised into a spot and stopped. Something wasn't right. He looked over at his girlfriend. Her head was down making her brown locks tumble around her, her chocolate eyes mixed with some unspoken emotion. _She was beautiful. _She sighed and looked up.

"What?" she asked.

"We're here." He stated.

Rachel looked around and smiled. She threw off her seat belt. He let go of the break. The car jerked forward making Rachel bump her head on the dashboard.

"Ow!" Rachel yelled. Rubbing the red spot that was know appearing on her head. Jessie silently laughed his familiar smirk appearing on his face.

"Didn't your dads ever tell not take your seat-belt of until the car came to a complete stop?"

"Yes, they did." She pouted. Sticking her lip out just a little.

He laughed leaned forward and gently kissed her lips, feeling her melt against his him.

He pulled back slightly looking into her beautiful brown eyes, giving her his puppy dog look that he knew she couldn't stay mad at.

"Sorry." He whispered.

She looked at him a small playing on her lips.

"No you're not." She laughed.

He chuckled, unbuckled his seat-belt, walked around the car and opened her door.

She stepped out, grabbed his hand as he slung a lazy arm around her shoulder as they walked through the front doors.


	2. New Direction

**Rachel's POV**

Walking down the halls brought so many memories. The first time I sung for glee, the slushy facials, walking with Mercedes, Kurt, and Tina. Good times. I let my fingers brushed lightly against the lockers as I turned into the all too familiar choir room. Jessie and I stood in the doorway laughing at a clearly frustrated Mr. Shuester.

Mr. Shue stood their lecturing his glee kids about the importance of being team. "We are going to need everybody at sectionals…" he stated. "But why does Diane get all the solos?" a kid wearing glasses whined. "Because I am better then you." A girl with a small lisp, who Rachel assumed was Diane, answered.

"Diane…" Mr. Shue sighed. "Let's just try to get through one song okay?" He walked back to the piano with a quick nod a Brian who was "just around".

I shut my eyes as I let music surround me as the new New Directions started singing "Don't Stop Believing" I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face as the kids finished. I dropped Jessie's hands as I strode confidently into the choir room.

"Mr. Shue do you know what nostalgia is?" I asked smiling. "Rachel Berry? What are you doing here?" He asked. "I thought you were on Broadway." "SHE IS ON BROADWAY!" Diane yelled. The rest of the kids began to hurl question at me. I could barely answer them. "Calm down!" Mr. Shue called. "Rachel, why don't you show us." "Sure." I laughed. "Brian. "The Voice." Please in B flat." I asked. I closed my eyes and began to sing.

I hear your voice on the wind  
And I hear you call out my name

"Listen, my child," you say to me  
"I am the voice of your history  
Be not afraid, come follow me  
Answer my call, and I'll set you free"

I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain  
I am the voice of your hunger and pain  
I am the voice that always is calling you  
I am the voice, I will remain

I am the voice in the fields when the summer's gone  
The dance of the leaves when the autumn winds blow  
Ne'er do I sleep throughout all the cold winter long  
I am the force that in springtime will grow

I am the voice of the past that will always be  
Filled with my sorrow and blood in my fields  
I am the voice of the future, bring me your peace  
Bring me your peace, and my wounds, they will heal

I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain  
I am the voice of your hunger and pain  
I am the voice that always is calling you  
I am the voice

I am the voice of the past that will always be  
I am the voice of your hunger and pain  
I am the voice of the future  
I am the voice, I am the voice  
I am the voice, I am the voice.

**Jessie's POV**

I watched as she strode into choir in the same Rachel Berry style. "Mr. Shue do you know what nostalgia is?" she asked. Mr. Shuester looked shocked to see his star singer walk back into the room. "I thought you were on Broadway?" he asked. There was a pause before the kids began to ask her a thousand questions. I silently laughed at her. "Rachel why don't you show us something." I heard Mr. Shuester say. She wouldn't say no. I knew her too well. She told the piano player what song to play. She gently sang, her body moving to the music and her facial expressions matched the emotions in the music. I followed her every movement with my eyes, willing her never to stop.

The music faded and she stopped. The room didn't say anything. She laughed nervously. "Was that okay?" she asked. "I tried to turn down the vibrato." "You were fine." I said. Stepping through the door way. Mr. Shuester's eye turned guarded as he step forward. "Jessie…" he warned. I walked into the room and took her hand. Rachel smiled up at me. "It's okay. Mr. Shue, he's with me." She smiled. Mr. Shuester nodded still unsure. "Is he on Broadway too?" the girl Diane asked. "Yes." Rachel and I answered at the same. Her laughter made me grin again.

"Well since you're here. Would you mind answering a few questions?" Mr. Shuester asked.

"We would love too!" Rachel answered as she yanked me into chair.

_We would love too._

_We… _I smiled to myself. Perfect.


	3. Questions

Questions

**Rachel's POV**

Mr. Shue clapped his hands. 'Rachel, Jesse. Let introduce you to New Directions." He said. 'Mallory, Sarah, and Hannah, They're triplets." He informed us. 'Mike, Jonathan, Drew, Zack, Walker, Alec, Abbi, Kacie, and Diane." He finished. 'Hi guys". I answered. "Do you have any questions?" I asked. Twelve pairs of hands shot up. "Um…." I thought, biting my lip. Luckily Mr. Shue knew what to do. 'Rachel, why don't you tell us about yourself for starters." He gently prompted. I nodded. "Well, I live in New York and I am getting ready to open a new play called _Sunday at Tiffany's_."

Mallory raised her hand. "What song did you sing for your audition?' "I sang _On My Own_ from Les Miserables." I stated. "Were you happy that you got the part?" Drew asked. Before I could answer Diane cut in. "Of course not. She gets the leads all the time. Dur." She said. "Well actually I was ecstatic. I had a horrible audition. So I was pretty happy I got it. " I corrected. "What happened?" asked Mike, his glasses slipping down the front of his face. "I was got in a car wreck on my way to my call back, well actually my cab got in a wreck, so I was late then the piano player got lost and messed up, and then I accidentally slapped the male lead." I said with a quick glance at Jesse as he snorted in amusement. Diane's eyes were wide. "So you slapped him?" she questioned pointing to Jesse.

**Jesse's POV**

I snorted when she said she 'accidentally slapped me. She heard me and smiled. But the girl with the small lisp, Diane didn't miss it either. "So you slapped him?" she questioned pointing to me. "I…I…. Well yes." Rachel stuttered out. "But it was an accident." I said pulling my face into a smirk, "It was!" Rachel said, turning to me. "It wasn't my fault you were behind a count!" _Oh yes it was_. I thought to myself. _If you hadn't been covered in little pieces of glass and bleeding, I might have been able to focus on my lines instead of worrying about you. _"I wasn't ahead. You were behind" I told her. She was about to say something when one of the triplets said, "Do you sing too?" _Was she talking to me? '_Of course I sing." I said. "Will you sing for us?" Diane asked. She said looking at me with hope filled eyes. "I would love too," Diane started to clap and shushing everybody. 'But only if Rachel will sing with me." I said shooting her a look. She laughed. "Oh no St. James. I already sang." I started to pout when my phone went off. I sighed and looked at my phone. ' Rachel I will be right back. I need to take this." I told her getting out of the chair I was sitting in. "Okay." She said waving me away. I step closer to her, "Rachel…" I said She looked up at me. I immediately pressed my lip to hers. I gently cupped her face and rested my forehead against hers. "Don't go anywhere." I told her. She nodded breathless. I gently kissed her cheek and walked out of the choir room as my phone went off again. I let it ring as I walked to the parking lot. It went off…. Again. I roughly grabbed my phone again and flipped it open. "What Andrea. " I snapped.

' Hi baby." She giggled. "I am not your baby. " I told her. "Whatever, I just wanted to invite you to a Vocal Adrenaline reunion." She said. "Why?" I asked. "Because you're a star. St James". She replied. "Fine". "See you there babe. I will text you with details." She said as she hung up. " I am not your baby." I mumbled.

_Shoot! What am I going to tell Rachel?_


	4. Uncertainties

Uncertainties

**Jesse's POV**

My phone went off. Again…. "Andrea! I swear to God if you call me again! I will definitely not be attending the Vocal Adrenaline reunion…. "I snapped. "Well hello to you to Jesse." A familiar voice answered. "Ms. Corcan?" I asked surprised. "You graduated Jesse. You can call me Shelby." She answered. "Okay, Shelby?" "I heard you and Rachel were in town. So I take it that you guys are dating a then?" she asked. _Why would you care? _"That's right Shelby. We started dating during the workshops of _Sunday at Tiffany's _"I replied. Silence. I could practically see the wheels turning in her head. "Shelby. I will not be your pawn again. "I told her warily. _I will not hurt again. _"Jesse I wouldn't ask you to be a "pawn" again." She told me. "I just want Rachel to come over so I can talk to her. I need her to know that Beth was not a replacement for her." _You're a little late don't you think? _ "I don't know Shelby… she was really hurt by what we did to her." "Jesse pleases? Or I will make you babysit Beth" She warned.

_OH dear God…. _

_**Flash back**_

_Ms. Corcan was only supposed to be gone a few hours. In that time Beth was supposed to be put to bed…._

_Shelby had come home to Beth and me in hysterics. She was bumped and bruised (I was trying to make her laugh. I didn't mean to fall on her…) and we both had baby vomit and food EVERYWHERE. I think that is the only time I preferred to get yelled at by Vocal Adrenaline Ms. Corcan instead of "Mommy" Corcan…._

_**End of Flashback**_

I sighed. "Fine. I WILL try to get her to see you. But don't be surprised if she says no." I told her. "That's all I ask." She said. "I will see you guys at five at my house." And with that she hung up. _Dang it. What am I going to do? Tell Rachel the truth._ A voice whispered. Well that's the obvious answer. _Yeah it's not like I can hurt anymore. _I thought staring at my phone.

**Rachel's POV**

Hmmm… I wonder where Jesse went. I asked myself. He definitely went this way. I walked out of McKinley smiling. I quickly looked around the parking lot. Ah ha! There he was! I made my way over to him. He was looking at his phone. I quietly stood behind him, watching him for a moment; before wrapping my arms around his waist. He jumped slightly.

"Oh hi babe." He said turning around and pulling me closer. "What's wrong? I asked. He looked down at me with those bright green eyes that I loved. "I…" He sighed, running on hand through his hair. _A nervous habit._ "Jesse you can tell me anything." I prompted. Jesse took another deep breath. "Shelby wants to talk to you." He murmured.

_What the heck? _


	5. Awkward

Awkward

**Rachel's POV**

"Wh…What?" I asked I was trying to process what Jesse had just told me. The women, who had put me through hell, used me, broke my heart and rejected me wanted to see me? She didn't show up to my graduation or to my auditions. She hadn't even tried to talk to me since sophomore year and now of all times wanted to see me again? Jesse sighed. "Shelby called me. She wants us to meet her at her house." He explained I sighed. I really didn't want to see her, but I was curious. "Did Shelby say anything else?" Jesse shook his head no, his brown curls swinging around. I smiled. "You need a haircut. Mister." I said running my hands though his hair with a smile.

**Jesse's POV **

She was smiling but it didn't reach her eyes. "Rach. You don't have to see her if you don't want too. I told her that you might not want to after all she has done." I told her. "I... I… want to see her" Rachel stuttered out. _She is doing this cause Shelby was your mentor_ "Rachel please don't do this for me. I want you to be happy." I said. "I would be happy not ever seeing her again." She looked up at me.

**Rachel's POV**

I looked up at him. His green eyes trained on my face. "Let's go!" I shouted dragging him to the Range Rover. He looked his eyes wary as he opened my door. He started the car and drove to Shelby's house.

_**Twenty minutes later **_

**Rachel's POV **

We pulled into Shelby's drive way. I quickly sprung out of the car and walked to the door with Jesse following me. He looked at me as he knocked a mixture of concern and happiness on his face. The door was suddenly ripped open by none other than Shelby.

She stared at Jesse and me for a minute before stepping aside and allowing us to walk through. Her house was spacious and somewhat warm, trophies and awards were mixed in with pictures from the last few years. "Would like anything to drink?" She asked. "Coffee?" I nodded. As Shelby left I took a moment to look at the pictures, several of them were her and Beth, some of them had Quinn and Noah in them too, as well as Mr. Shoe and to my surprise Jesse. "Is this your graduation?" I asked pulling the picture from the mantle. His head shot up. His eyes squinted as he looked at the picture in my hand. "Umm... yeah." He was uncomfortable. "You and her are really close aren't you?" I said. "Were, really close." He corrected. He patted the seat next to him. I sank into the cushions next to him holding the picture of him graduating in my lap.

**Jesse's POV **

I wrapped my arms around Rachel as I continued to look at the picture. It had been my last day at Carmel. Shelby had stopped by to see me graduate. I sighed at looked over at Rachel. She was looking at the picture with such intensity; it was like she was trying to put herself in the…._Damn_. I was about to break the awkward silence when Shelby came back in carrying three coffee mugs. She set the try down on the table. She turned around to see Rachel holding the picture. In one movement she had the picture out of Rachel's hands and back on the mantle. Rachel looked shocked. "Sorry…." I heard he mumbles. "So Rachel I heard that you were working with Jesse. I knew you would be back together. "She said haughtily. My hands tighten around Rachel's small frame. An awkward silence filled the house. Shelby kept glancing at the clock as the time slowly drifted by.

Finally I was at my breaking point. I jumped up and began to drag Rachel toward the door. "Jesse what are you doing?" Rachel asked. "Jesse!" Shelby said. "Stop dragging my daughter around like you own her…" "Your daughter?" I seethed. "You don't even know her! You ask us to come then you say nothing and act like you have somewhere else to be! No!" I cut her off. "Were done!" and processed to drag Rachel out of the house into the car. As I drove off an awkward silence filled the car.


	6. Confessions

Confessions

**Jesse's POV **

My knuckles were white as a held on to the steering wheel as I sped along the road. "Jess, you need to slow down." A quiet voice filled the silent car, startling me out of my memories. I looked over to see Rachel pressed against the seat as if she was trying to mold herself to it, her hand held the dashboard with the same intensity that I held the steering wheel. I glanced at the speedometer, I was almost going hundred, no wonder she looked terrified. _I am scaring her._ I sighed and eased off the gas pedal. I pulled into her dads driveway and stopped the car.

I look over at her. She looked at me and grinned. Rachel made a show of pretending to peel herself of the seat. I rolled my eyes in response. "Jesse are you okay?" her brown eyes concerned. _Me? Okay? _"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" I questioned. "Well the fact that you dragged me out of Shelby's house, practically threw me into your car, and then proceeded to drive like you had just stolen something…." She paused for a breath. "And you have been mumbling under your breath the whole time." She stated. "I did not drag you. I merely helped you move along." She sighed and extended her arm. _Crap. _There on her wrists were red marks that matched my fingers. My eyes widened in shock. "I know you didn't mean too, but why were you so angry? You've been acting off ever since we stopped at McKinley." I sighed running my hand through my hair. I glanced at her. "Fine. Don't tell me." She said crossing her legs. I laughed. "You aren't going to leave the car until I do are you?" I asked. "Nope." Rachel answered popping the "p" I reached over and grabbed her hand.

"Rachel, the call I got was from Andrea…" "Andrea Cohen?" she asked. "Yes, she heard I was in town…." "The lead from Vocal Adrenaline?" "Yes, she called me to…" I was cut off again by Rachel. "She's the one that convinced you to egg me?" I hesitated, trying to gage her reaction. "Yes…" "THAT EVIL SO OF A BASTARDED!" She yelled. "THAT NO GOOD SOULESS AUTOMATRON! WHO DOES SHE THINK SHE IS! I AM GOING TO CALL QUINN AND TELL HER KICK HER SORRY LITTLE ASCOT ALL THE WAY TO FRICKEN NEXT WEEK!" she continued to scream as she reached for her phone. After knowing Rachel for nearly six years and dating her for three, I don't think I had ever heard her come so close to using foul language in my life. I snatched her phone from her. "JESSE DREW GIVE ME MY PHONE BEFORE I CASTERATE YOU!" "ANDREA INVITEDME TO A VOCAL ADRENLINE REUNION AND I SAID I WOULD GO!" I yelled at her. Rachel went quiet. "Rachel?" she looked at me her brown quirking in the way the meant she thinking too hard. "Don't hurt yourself, love." I said leaning over, giving her phone back. "Jesse you aren't going leaves me once you see her are you?" _Does she really think that? _"Never, not in a million years." I promised. Rachel nodded slowly. She sighed. "I know, I trust you. I just don't trust her." She stated. "Don't worry if she makes a move I will call Quinn myself so she can kick Andrea's as…" I stopped what I was saying by a death glare from Rachel. "ascot. I was going to say ascot." Rachel cocked and eyebrow. "Sure you were." "Let's go. I think I see Leroy looking out the curtains. Your dads are probably going to integrate me the whole night after all the screaming you did." I said as I hopped out of the car and ran to open her door. "Daddy and Dad integrate you? Never."

As we walked to the front door Rachel still seemed worried. "Rachel." I stopped her and gripped her hands, slowly forcing her to look me in the eyes. "I love you and only you. Nobody could ever take your place. Besides I would miss your drama." I said with a smile as I kissed the knuckles on her hands.

As her dads opened the door. I thought I heard her mumble that sounded like "that Son of a Bastard does know how much drama she'll be in when I through. " All though I couldn't be sure.


	7. Parting on Bad Terms

Parting on Bad Terms

Rachel's POV

As Jesse and I walked into the living room, my mouth dropped open.

"Finn? What are you doing here?" I asked, gawking at the tall man sitting next to Daddy. I felt Jesse's hand tighten on mine as he gently pushed me behind him.

'Finn." Jesse stated curtly.

"Jesse, what are you doing here?" Daddy asked. Finn and Daddy stood up and walking toward us.

"Sir, Finn." Jesse said. "I am dating Rachel." He said. Daddy looked shocked, Dad just smiled at us and Finn just turned a funny color.

"Well I cant say I am surprised." Dad said. Earning curious looks from everybody. "Well I could hear you yelling his name from the house…" he trailed off going red.

Jesse and I blushed. He shot me a I told you look. That was to much for Finn.

"WHAT!" He yelled. He stroded over pushed Jesse out of the way and grabbed my shoulders. "Why? Rachel, why?" he asked shaking me.

"Finn… I …" I stuttered out.

"Do you have any idea how long I've been waitng for you? Do you? DO YOU? He shouted his grip tighting on my shoulders. He was shaking me so hard that my head was snapping back and forth.

I was beingging to get dizzy. My vision going black around the edges. Suddenly Finn lost his balance and we both fell, Finn's geip on my shoulders prevented me from protecting my head as we fell in to the table in the by the television. We toppled over with Finn's large body pinning me beneath me. Suddenly the weight was gone and so was Finn.

I looked up in time to see Jesse punch Finn, even though Finn was several inches taller then him, the punch sent Finn reeling backward. Jesse hit Finn again and again. I lepted to my feet, swaying as the blood rushed from head. I ran toward the fighting men. Finn was swinging blindly despertly trying to land a punch.

"Jesse!" I yelled. He stopped his green eyes landing on me before Finn's punches finally made contact with his skin, sending Jesse to the floor. Dad and Daddy stepped in grabbing Finn by the arms and holding him back as I ran toward Jesse.

"Jesse." I yelled again, dropping to my knees.

"Why do you always go to him!' yelled Finn. For the second time that day I snapped.

"BECAUSE I LOVE HIM FINN! " I yelled at him. Finn turned purple.

"How? How can you love the man that broke your heart, the man you sold you out for a title? " He yelled.

"Finn. Get. Out." I told him. Finn's face paled and his eyes widened. Dad and Daddy's faces turned me in shock.

"What?' he asked looking at me like a lost puppy.

"Finn are you deaf? I told you to get out of my house. I don't want you here anymore. " he countined to look at me.

"Rachel is this because I hit St. Jerkoff? Because if this is he hit me first…." Finn asked.

"GET OUT FINN! I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN!" I screamed at him, getting up from the ground and striding toward him.

'Finn, I suggest you leave before I call the police for domestic violence." Dad warned quietly.

'Fine, I will leave, but this is for good Rachel. So don't come crying to me when he breaks your heart again. Have fun with St. Jerkoff." Finn said as he left.

I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder. I turned to face Jesse. I grabbed his hand and dragged him up the stairs.

"I am going to clean Jesse up." I hollered to my dads as I walked into my bedroom and kicked the door closed.

Jesse's POV

I walked to her bed as she went into the bathroom. _How it had changed. _ The walls were a light blue with gold stars. The canopy bed had been changed into a queen with a blue comforter, the glee club pictures had been replaced with college shows and pictures of her and I, her closet had been rid of skirts, animal sweaters, knee high socks, and penny loafers only to be replaced with jeans, blouses, heels and my clothes. I sat against the bed, scooted up the bed so I could lean against the headboard. I shut my eye and listened to Rachel hum in the bathroom.

I felt something cool touch my cheek. My eyes jerked open and I found myself looking into Rachel's brown eyes.

"How are you feeling? Is this any better? Am I hurting you?" she asked.

"You know what? My lip hurts just a little bit…" I said grinning. She grinned back and gently kissed my lips. She pulled back and a strained to get up to continue our kiss only to be gently pushed back.

Rachel removed the cold compress from my cheek and started to get up. I grabbed her hand and pulled her back down.

"Stay with me?" I questioned pulling out my puppy dog look. She laughed and snuggled into my side, her head resting on my chest. I gently stroked her hair. My eyes were beginning to drift closed. She snuggled deeper into my chest.

"I love you Rachel." I sighed as my eyes shut.

"I love you too Jesse so much." I heard her say as I drifted off to sleep with the women I love in my arms and a smile on my lips.


	8. Late Night Talks

Late Night Talks

Jesse's POV

When I woke up it took me a few minutes to recognize where I was. _I am in Rachel's room. _I gently rubbed the sleep from my eyes. My neck was sore from sleeping against the headboard; I was still in my clothes from yesterday? _What time is it? _I looked toward Rachel's clock on the nightstand. 1:30 the blue green numbers flashed. _Ugh 1:30 in the morning…._ I shifted, my chest felt light; I looked down. _Where's Rachel? _I quickly looked around the room. I saw that her balcony door was open. I craned my neck to see a small figure leaning against the edge. I rolled out of her bed and stretched. I quickly walked into her closet looking for something to wear rather then a black button down shirt and blue jeans. I found some pajama bottoms and a muscle shirt from my side of the closet. I quickly pulled my clothes out, walked out to the balcony and stopped to stare.

Rachel stood gripping the railing of the balcony. The moonlight lit her face lighting up her pale skin. I could tell she was trying not to cry. I also saw her lips moving, I strained to hear what she was singing.

"Sometimes goodbye, though it hurts in your heart, is the only way for destiny. Sometimes goodbye, though it hurts, is the only way now for you and me

Though it's the hardest thing to say," she sang softly. My chest ached, a dull throbbing. _ Great, I am hurting her again. _It was no question to which she was singing for. _Finn. _I sighed.

I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her small waist. She jumped about a foot in the air with a strangled yelp.

"Did I scare you?" I asked unable to stop the smirk that played on my face.

"Not really." She said smoothly. I snorted. _Yeah right. _

She sighed and shook her head, as if trying to clear it.

"What were you singing just now?" I questioned. She sighed.

"_Say Goodbye_ by S Club 7" she answered in a hush tone, almost like she was ashamed.

"Why? Are thinking about leaving? " I joked, trying to get Rachel to smile.

"I wish." She mumbled. "No actually, I was thinking about my confrontation with Finn today. I mean not that I don't care about your well being, it's just that Finn and I have been friends for several years, we dated in high school and that was it, then half way through senior year we decided that we would be better off friends. I had no idea that he had feeling for me, even if I had known it wouldn't have changed my feeling for you…." She rambled.

_She is nervous. _ "Why are you nervous Rachel?"

She huffed. "I am not nervous. I am just answering your question, which you asked. Just because I choose to tell you my reason for doing so does not mean I am nervous." _Okay_

Rachel's POV

"Jesse?" I asked. "I feel like part of my heart died." I told him. "Finn and I have been friends for a long time. He was there when you broke my heart; he helped me pick up the pieces. It's hard for me not accepted that he wont be in my life anymore, not because I love him or have any romantic feeling for him, he is one of my closets friends. Quinn, Noah and him are the only ones I talk to from high school." I said in a quiet rush. Jesse was silent.

"Rachel, I know how you feel." Jesse said just as quiet.

"You do? " I questioned.

"Yeah, that was kind of Andrea and I's relationship before she turned into a witch." He said.

I was shocked. "You and Andrea Cohen were friends?" I asked. My mouth hanging open.

He shrugged. "We were best friends until we were accepted into Vocal Adrenaline, for awhile there I thought our costumes were possessed, it took me awhile to realize that was always Andrea, that the hard, jealous, and evil creature was her, was her personality not the spotlight." He explained.

I mulled this new piece of information in mind, as I did so I involuntarily shivered. I felt his arms draw me closer to his body. As soon as my body connected to his I felt warm. He was always warm. I shivered again.

"Lets go inside." Jesse suggested already walking back into the warmth and comfort of my room, effortlessly pulling me with him.

As we reentered I let go of his hand and blindly stumbled toward to closet.

"Rachel? What are you doing?" asked Jesse as he groped in dark for her bed and running into it with a painful thump.

"Changing into something suitable." Was my quick reply as I stripped out of the jeans and shirt I had been wearing the day before and into a pair of pajama shorts and a tank top that hands had landed on?

As I walked out of the closet and to the bed, not before I managed to catch my toe on the edge of the frame, I fell haphazardly into the bed. I was still cold and anxious to get under the covers. With one quick motion I threw off the covers and hurriedly pushed my body under the warm blankets. I continued to wiggle my way under, not being able to escape the cold; I began to shiver so hard that my teeth started to chatter. Suddenly warm arms engulfed my trembling body and pulled me into Jesse's iron chest. He was so warm. Way warmer then the blankets and me combined. I burrowed closer to him tangling my feet with his and wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Cold feet! Cold feet!" Jesse chanted as I pulled myself impossibly closer. "Cold are you?" he asked sarcastically.

All I could do was nodded against his chest. I heard him chuckle. The sound making his chest vibrate, his arms wrapped tighter around me. We fell into a lulled and relaxed atmosphere, but his breathing told me he was still up,

"Jesse." He sighed.

"Rachel, as I enjoy talking to you we need to sleep. Please? I want to hear what you have to say but can't it wait until morning?" he pleaded.

"I nodded against his chest and felt him relax again. I pressed my head against his chest and feel asleep to the rhythm of his heart.

_I could get use to this. _


	9. Calm Before The Storm

Calm Before the Storm

Rachel's POV

The next morning I woke up to my pillow bouncing up and down. I squeezed my eyes hoping that the bouncing would stop but it only shook harder. _Why won't it stop? _ I finally forced open my eyes and found myself staring at Jesse's chest. My eyes traveled upward and found why my head was bouncing up and down with such force. He was laughing hysterically, his green eyes glowing.

"What." I snapped irritated that he had woken me up and was laughing at me.

"Sweetie, I couldn't help it. Look at what you are wearing." He said with another laugh, gesturing down at me.

I hopped out of bed and ran toward the bathroom mirror. _Oh dear God. What did I have on? _My hair was sticking up at odd angles from sleeping on Jesse, my tank top was bright green with a purple heart on it and my shorts were blue and red with pinstripes. I was horrified. I quickly grabbed the pink brush on the counter and yanked it through my hair. It was twice as knotted as it normally was. Strong arms wrapped around my middle pulling me backwards.

"That's cute. You still stress out about how you look." Jesse chuckled in my ear, his cool breath fanning across my face.

I grunted. "My hair is a mess. It is so tangled." I said exasperated, giving another tug as it caught on another knot. Jesse's strong hands completely covered mine as he pulled the brush from my hands.

"Here, let me try." Jesse said as he gently pulled the brush through my hair. It didn't catch once.

"How did you get so good at this?" I joked as he continued to guide the brush through my tangled mass of hair. Jesse smirked at me through the mirror.

"You forgot already. Do you forget your lines too?" Jesse asked me his eyes rolling.

It took me a moment to remember. "This is what Michael does for little Jane when he tells her that she is too old to have an imaginary friend." I said. "I cant believe that I forgot that.' I muttered to myself.

Jesse laughed. "Lets get ready. Unless you want to go out like that…" he trailed off, his eyes running up and down my form, he signature smirk on his lips. He and I walked to the closet pulling out clothes from our sides respectively (Jesse's was for like two shelves). I watched from the corner of my eye as Jesse grabbed a pair of dark wash jeans and a light blue shirt. He turns around and grins. I quickly grab my clothes and walk into the bathroom, blushing.

Later that Morning

**Jesse's POV**

We walked hand in hand as we walk through Main Street. We really didn't have to meet anyone. We had seen everybody yesterday. I absentmindly scanned the small town shop around us. I glanced at our hands intertwined. My hand completely engulfed hers, but it felt right.

"Quinn!' yelled Rachel. I watched as Rachel pulled her hand away from me to wave at the blond, who was a few feet ahead of us. The blond turned and saw Rachel waiting for Rachel to catch up. Rachel lengthened her stride leaving me by my self. I watched as Rachel and Quinn hugged. I sauntered up taking my own time.

"And when I woke this morning I looked horrible!" Rachel explained.

"It couldn't have been that bad, Rach." Quinn soothed.

'You weren't there. I was awful! I had morning breath and looked like one of those troll dolls!" Rachel said.

"St. Douche." Said Quinn as she noticed my presence.

"Devil Spawn." I replied with a nod. Quinn, Puck and I had never got along but weren't openly hostile either. She was one of the few people to "accept" if that's the word that I was back in Rachel's life. Although she did threaten that if I hurt Rachel she would personally make sure that I never reproduce. I inwardly winced at the thought. As I looked at Quinn talking with Rachel about being married I realized that Beth looked like a little Quinn. My phone vibrated, I pulled it out and looked at the screen.

_Baby, _

_7:00 get introduced to the "new" Vocal Adrenaline _

_7:30 perform _

_8:00 watch "new" Vocal Adrenaline perform_

_9:00 mingle/ party_

_We are meeting at Carmel since that's the only appropriate place to have this party in this cow town. Can't wait to see you! _

_Love Andy _

I scowled glaring at my phone.

'So you and St. Douche will be at our house at six thirty?" Quinn asked.

I opened my mouth to say something but was cut off by Rachel. "Yes! We'll be there!" Rachel confirmed. 'Bye Quinn!" she yelled as walked away. Rachel grabbed my hand again and continued to walk like there wasn't a problem. I sighed. _ I will talk to her later. _

Later that dayRachel's POV

Jesse was quiet the rest of the day. He only nodded and gave short answers when I ask him questions. It was a quiet ride to the Puckerman's house; Jesse sat in stony silence as we drove, his eyes staring straight ahead. I reached for the radio and turned it on. Jesse reached over and turned it off. I sighed, and that was it until we reached Noah and Quinn's house.

"Quinn! Rach and the douche are here!" yelled Noah, as he let Jesse and I in. "How are you doing?"

"Good! Trying to relax before opening." I laughed. Noah nodded.

"Is the douche bag treating you right?" Noah asked cracking his knuckles and taking a threaten step toward Jesse, glaring at him.

I laughed and put my hand on his arm. "No, Noah he is not." Just then Quinn came down holding a struggling toddler in her arms.

"I hate you." She said as she passed the child to Noah. Both Noah and I look at her. "Your son just called himself a BA! He does not need to know what that is." She said.

"That's my boy." Noah said lifting his son high above his head. Quinn glared at him and turned to Jesse and me. She shot Jesse a smirk as she is hugged me.

"Rach…." Jesse said is voice stressed.

"Rach…" Quinn mimicked. Jesse looked at her, his eyes dark.

"You know what Quinn? Beth is just like you." He said. Quinn's eyes widened in shock and Noah's head snapped toward us. "She is a little monster, I feel bad for her. She has your attitude and this Lima Losers looks, and even worse she has Shelby as a mother she is on a one track way to being a terror." He says.

"What did you say douche bag?" Noah said coming to stand besides Quinn.

"Jesse…" I warned, looking at him.

"No, Rachel I am sick of this. You don't stick up for me…" he said.

"I do too!"

"Really? St. Douche, douche bag…."

"Okay but Jess. It's just some harmless fun…"

"No, it's not, harmless fun is wiping flour on your cheek when you bake, harmless fun is accidentally changing the channel when your watching _The Way we were_. That is harmless fun. You have fun I'm leaving." He said.

"What your. What? Why?" I shouted.

" I have a party." He said and walked out.

"Rachel, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make him that mad.' Quinn sniffed.

"Its okay, you both were wrong." I said.

I turned from the door after looking at where Jesse had stood moments before, I was shocked at the way he looked, his voice cold and face void of any emotion besides anger. My phone went off. It wasn't a number I recognized.

"Hello?'

"Is this Ms. Berry?"

"This is she."

"Ms. Berry, we need to talk."


	10. The Party

The Party

Jesse POV

He sped toward Carmel High blasting _Monster_ by Skillet through his car. His head pounded. He recklessly pulled into the parking lot, he noticed several other VA range rovers there already. Jesse threw himself out and strode into the auditorium.

"Jesse!"

"Jess!"

"Hey Man!"

"Where you been?" and "Dudes!" greeted him as he walked in. He grunted in response, lifting a hand. He was about to answer when a body hurtled into him. He automatically caught the person as they stumbled backwards. All he saw was brown hair as the girl pushed herself even further into his chest. But something was off. Her hair wasn't a deep chestnut brown, nor did said hair smell like pomegranates, in fact even the way this persons body was against his body felt wrong.

"Andrea…." He pushed her away, but she tightened her grip on his waist.

"Jesse! How are you babe? I missed you! It has been such a long time." She leaned up to kiss him. Jesse turned the last minute.

"Andrea!"

"What?" Andrea pitched her voice to a whine.

"I…." He was cut off as 20 other people filled in. He quickly looked them up and down, there were scared. Andrea grabbed his hand a dragged him to the stage.

"Hi! We are the best Vocal Adrenaline. And we are going to show you what you can never do…"

"Andrea!"

"So don't be surprised if you want to pee your pants of throw up because we are so much better then you…"

"Andrea! " Jesse grabbed the mike from her. 'Get on with it."

"So we are going to perform a signature song." The rest of the people on stage took their positions. Jesse recognizes it right away.

"Hit it!"

The opening notes Queen's _Another One Bites the Dust _filled the room. Andrea's hands wrapped around his waist again and moved his shoulders to the beat, for a moment her was lost in the music.

Jesse remembered what it was like to be king of Vocal Adremline again, he voice rifting in and out with ease.

After the performance, they all crowd around and watch the other group perform a sloppy rendition of _Bohemian Rhapsody. _ Jesse rolls his eyes as the horrible pitch and crappy dancing.

" They are soooo bad!' giggled the girl to the right of him.

"Yeah, Jess and I have way better chemistry then them." Andrea said half yelling half whispering. He rolled his eyes.

Andrea jumped on stage again.

"Alright newbies, I heard that you were trying to pshye out the competition. So I am going to show you our greatest triumph." A screen lowered behind her.

'Played it Jacob!"

Jesse turned around to see Jacob Ben Israel sitting in the back with a projector.

Jesse's eyes were wide. There he was on screen smiling and waving, and then the camera turned to the left. Rachel was laughing and running toward him. He saw his face change and Rachel still smiling stop. He saw Cory one of the members from VA step from behind a car and hit her with an egg. He saw her face crumple as she curled into herself, he saw himself do nothing. He heard Andrea ask "Are you with us or not?' He watched as a younger version of himself said "I loved you." He saw Rachel look up at him, and for the first time he saw the hurt and betrayal, back then he had though she was just being defiant. Jesse heard Rachel give him a chance to stop, a choice. 'Break it, like you broke my heart." And he watched in horror as he lifted his hand a crushed the egg on her forehead.

Andrea stopped the video at Jesse flicking his hand in disgust and Rachel's down turned face, with yolk dripping onto the asphalt.

"And that is how we funkify the competition." She said smiling proudly. Vocal Adrenaline let out a whoop and clambered around Jesse.

Jason one of the guys from Vocal Adrenaline shooed off the rest.

"Wow, man I can't believe you did that."

" I know"

"What you did took balls."

"What?"

"To get out of Ohio and make it big!"

"Thank you!" Jesse said smiling.

" I mean to date that midget! " Jason said clasping Jesse on the back.

"JESSE!"

Jesse turned to see Quinn storming toward him. He looked at her it had to be midnight.

"Dude whose the chick she's hot!"

"JESSE!"

"Hi my name is Jason and me and you should totally hook up."

Quinn glared at him.

"See you later man." Said Jesse as he grabbed Quinn and dragged her away.

Quinn slapped him, hard. Jesse raised his hand to his burning cheek. "What the hell?"

"That's for making Rachel cry and this" She slapped the other cheek harder "Is for being an ass." She went to slap him again.

'"What are you talking about?" Jesse asked catching her hands.

"Dating that midget? I knew she should have trusted you. First you make fun of me then leave when her dads are in the hospital and then come here and relive that moment that made RACHEL HAVE NIGHMARE FOR WEEKS! NOT TO MENTION NOT DEFEND HER WHEN YOU "TEAM MATES" ARE MAKING FUN OF HER…"

"QUINN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TAKING ABOUT?"

Quinn stopped and looked at Jesse curiously.

"You don't know?"

'NO!"

Quinn sighed.

Jesse looked at her, really looked at her. He body was bent forward and her hair was thrown into a messy bun. Jesse grabbed Quinn's shoulders.

'Quinn what happened?" Her green eyes boring into hers.

"Right after you left Rachel got a call from the hospital. Her dads were in a pretty big car wreck…"

"Are they okay?" Jesse said his thoughts flickering to Rachel; she was extremely close to her dads.

Quinn shook her head slowly. "They didn't make it. Hiram had a heart attack and drove into on coming traffic on the interstate. Leroy died from the impact. '

'Where is Rachel?"

Quinn eyed him.

"She's at the hospital…" Jesse began to march toward the door pushing people out of the way.

"Jesse wait! Jesse!" Quinn yelled as she caught up with him in the parking lot.

'What Quinn! Rachel's at the hospital and I'm here watching people get drunk! Do you see the issue or are you really that blonde…

Jesse fell silent as Quinn slapped him.

"OW! You really need to stop that."

"Jesse, Rachel is not at the hospital, she's in the hospital. Jesse paled.

"What?" he whispered, slumping against his car?

"She got the call and collapsed and we couldn't wake her up. We called the ambulance and she coded on the way. When I left…"

'You left her at the hospital by herself…"

Quinn raised her hand threateningly.

"No Puck is with her." Jesse opened his mouth. " We don't know what's wrong with her."

Quinn watched as Jesse straightened up and opened the door. She put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Keys?" she held out her hand. Jesse gave them to her. He walked to other side and got in.

The drive to the hospital was quiet and tense. When they finally arrived Jesse bolted through the doors and up to the front desk.

'Hi I am looking for a Rachel Barbra Berry, 5"2 dark brown eyes and hair she likes to sing and uses gold stars, when I saw her last she was wearing blue jeans, a green top, and navy blue ballet flats…' The woman looked at him bewildered

"Jesse it's a hospital, not a police station. I'm sorry for my friend." Quinn slapped Jesse on the back of the head. 'Rachel Berry is in room 246?"

The receptionist looked at Quinn. "I'm sorry she has been moved to the ICU. Only family is aloud down there. Who are you?"

"I'm her sister, my husband should have been with her, and this her boyfriend. ' Quinn said pointing to Jesse. "What room is she in?"

"She is in room 178. "

'Thank you. Come on St. James."

They quickly found the room with Noah sitting outside it.

"What happened? You weren't supposed to leave her." Quinn said.

''What the hell did you do Puckerman!" Jesse yelled taking a swing at Puck.

Puck grabbed Jesse and through him against the door.

"What did I do? What did I do? What did you do?" Puck hissed. He may be a badass put he protect his family and as far as cared Rachel was part of his family.

"Guys stop, we are going to get kicked out."

Just then the doctor came out. "Are you all here for Rachel Berry?'

'Yes!"

"Well I've got some good news and the some bad news. The good news is that she is stable but the bad news is that she is unconscious. You can go in and see her now." And with that he left.

Puck pushed Jesse out of the way, but Quinn grabbed his hand and shook her head. Jesse walked into the room.

He was greeted by the steady beeping of machines. _She looks so tiny. _Covered in tubes and tape. He small body looking even smaller then she actually was. Jesse went over and dragged a chair to her bedside. He gently took one of her cold pale hand in his larger ones; he gently stroked the almost translucent skin.

'Rach, its me. If you can hear me squeeze my hand." Nothing

"Rach please babe." Nothing

He brought her hands to his lips and kissed it gently.

"You are so stubborn. But I will be right here when you wake up." He squeezed her hand again and falls asleep to the steady beeping of her heart monitor.


	11. Regrets

Regrets

Jess...

Jesse...

St. James...

A gentle shaking woke Jesse from his fitful sleep. His head jerked up and his eyes fluttered open. He moaned and sat up straight. His body felt like someone had filled his veins with lead. A white Styrofoam cup was shoved in his face. He took the cup and guzzled down the lukewarm coffee.

"Thank yo..." it died on his tongue as he stared at Shelby. He moved at stood protectively in front of Rachel's bed. They both stood there waiting for the other to say something. His earlier anger at the woman resurfaced. How could this woman be here?

"Why are you here?" he barked his voice hard.

"I'm her mom." Shelby stated. Her eyes on Rachel's pale form.

"No your not." Shelby look hurt. "You may be the woman who gave birth to her, but you're not her mom, your Beth's mom."

"Jesse, no that's not true"

"Really?" he scoffed. "A mom is supposed to be there for you, a mom is suppose to protect you, a mom is supposed to love you."

"I am."

"Shelby your more a mom to Beth and me then you are to your own biological daughter."

"I am her mom."

"Shelby! You gave her up, you didn't fight the contract, and you got your student to seduce her..."

"Befriend her was the word I used."

"You let vocal adrenaline egg her, you shunned her, you didn't comfort her win her team lost, and then you go and adopt her biggest tormentors baby." "How for the love Sondheim is that a good mom."

"I never said I was a good mom Jesse." Shelby's eyes filled with tears. He felt like an ass.

"I know what I did, and I regret that I don't know her, but like it or not I am the only family she's got left." "I need to be here, to prove that I wont leave her again."

Jesse sighed and collapsed into his previous seat.

Shelby pulled up a chair and took Rachel's other hand.

"How is she?"

"The doctor said it's her heart." "Shelby looked at him curiously. He chuckled. "That's what I did."

"Apparently she has a weak heart." "It just stopped working." Shelby looks at him.

"Is there more?" Shelby asked.

Jesse nodded.

"She needs a transplant but with her blood type finding on will be difficult."

"Why not use one of her fathers?" Jesse looked at her.

"There needs to be consent to have her fathers as a donor." Shelby looked pointedly at him.

"No, she will be mortified" Shelby nodded.

They fell into silence only being broken by the steady beeping of the machines.

"I regret it you know." Jesse just looked at her. "Not be there when she needed me, not knowing anything about her." Jesse just nodded.

"She's amazing."

"Tell me about her." Jesse looked shocked.

"Like what?" "Her birthday is December 18th..."

"I know that. I guess I'm asking why you love her."

"She's my soul mate."

"That's deep Jesse." Jesse glared.

"She's my equal in every way, vocally, talent wise, mental, emotionally, she fill that hole in my heart, she like the missing piece to my puzzle, the Elphaba to my Fiyero, the Beauty to my Beast, the Wendla to my Melchoir" his eyes filled with tears. "I am such an ass."

"Well that's blunt."

Much to Shelby's surprise Jesse dropped his head into Rachel's side; his sides heaved in the silent sobs that had been threatening to spill over since this nightmare with Rachel had begun.

Shelby had never loved someone so much as Jesse did Rachel, that much was clear, and it was all her fault. She had been so hell bent on being a star that she had given up her daughter, then again when she pushed her away. Now as she watched Jesse fall apart she realized that her biggest regret wasn't hurting Rachel it was that she never got to know the girl who had thawed the iron man in front of her.


	12. Awakening

The week passed slowly for Jesse. It was a constant of nurse, doctors, and friends. Several people including both his aunt and uncle, tried to persuade Jesse to go home for a little while but he flatley refused. They could all see him slowly crumpling. He was exhausted. The steady beeps of the heart monitor made it impossible for Jesse to get more then a couple of hours of sleep, but he refused to go home, and then there was the matter of her heart. Rachel had AB- blood only less then 1% of the world had this type of blood making it extremely hard to find a donor.

Jesse sighed. He looked at Rachel's still form.

"The doctor said she could probably hear me talking, what about singing?" he mused, and with that thought in his head he opened his mouth and began to sing.

I remember all my life

Raining down as cold as ice

Shadows of a man

A face through a window

Crying in the night

The night goes into

He remembered the grueling vocal adrenaline practices and the meaningless relationships.

Morning, just another day

Happy people pass my way

Looking in their eyes

I see a memory

I never realized

How happy you made me oh Rachel

The first time singing with Rachel , the joy he felt singing with her.

Well you came and you gave without taking

But I sent you away, oh Rachel

Well you kissed me and stopped me from shaking

And I need you today, oh Rachel

Him crying after his parents weren't there when he had a severe concussion, leaving him alone

at the hospital, Rachel bounding out of her dads car and comforting him, staying with him till he was given the all clear.

I'm standing on the edge of time

I Walked away when love was mine

Caught up in a world of uphill climbing

The tears are on my mind

And nothing is rhyming, oh ebbing

The egging... Her face

Yesterday's a dream I face the morning

Crying on the breeze

The pain is calling, oh Rachel

The pain in his chest when Rachel was no longer with him

You came and you gave without taking

But I sent you away, oh Rachel

Well you kissed me and stopped me from shaking

And I need you...

Oh Rachel won't you listen to what I've got to say

Oh Rachel don't you let me throw it all away

Oh Rachel won't you listen to what I've got to say

And I need you today, oh Rachel

Jesse cradled his head in his hands as he let the last note fade, echoing around the stark room. Then he felt her fingers twitch. He stared at their hands and applied gentle pressure. Again her fingers twitched in his. He glanced from their hands from to her face and back again in a state of utter shock. It wasn't till she start to shift around in the bed. He sprang up, knocking over his chair.

"NURSE!" he screamed. "NURSE!" he ran to the door screaming for a doctor before running to the head of the bed.

"Rachel? Rach? I'm right here babe." The doctors ran into the room franatic because of Jesse's yells. They quickly saw Rachel and went about checking her vitals. Jesse held her hand.

FInally her eyelids began to quiver. Her eyelids snapped opened glazed and out of focus. Slowly her eyes began to adjust to the bright room and take in her surroundings. At last her deep chocolate eyes lock with his green.

"Hello, Is it me your looking for?


	13. Matters of the Heart

Matters of the Heart

Rachel floated. She was weightless. Slowly though the she felt it, a small tug or sharp stab there, a heavy feeling settled on her chest. It grew and grew and grew until pressed on her from every side. She moved slightly trying to alleviate the pressure. The pressure intensified and she shook her head trying to clear of the fog that suddenly appeared in her mind. Slowly her hearing returned and she head a radio. She tried to move her hand and found that she couldn't. She gently pulled on her hand. The music had stopped. She pulled her hand again. Suddenly the pressure was gone and loud noises could be heard. She felt some touch her head and her eyes fluttered open. The first thing she notice was that it was bright. Very very bright. She heard rushing and she looked around the room. White walls, white ceiling, a t.v. looking thing to right. Her eyes finally settled on bright green eyes.

"Hello, Is it me you're looking for?"

She blinked and tried to speak but it came out in a choke and gasp. He was quickly pulled away as a man in his early fifties took his place.

"Hi Rachel, I'm Dr. Campbell." He took a pen light and flashed it her eyes. Rachel shrank back and blinked again.

"You've been out quite a while Ms. Berry so I am going to ask you a few questions okay?"

"Yes." It sounded like a croak. She saw Jesse move to the water pitcher on the little table at the end of her bed.

"What's your name?"

"Rachel Barbra Berry."

" How old are you?"

"24"

"What do you do?"

"I work on Broadway." Dr. Campbell nodded his gentle hands began probing her face and throat.

"Who is this?" He pointed to Jesse. Rachel's eyes flicked to his again.

"Jesse." Dr. Campbell nodded.

"Well, you have the all clear for now, but I'll be back later to discuss your treatment options. Feel better Rachel." And with that he walked out of the room. Jesse quickly replaced him. He sat on the edge of the bed his eyes anxiously studying her face. Rachel looked at him. He looked like hell. His eyes had huge dark circles under them, his clothes were rumpled and his hair was disheveled.

"You look horr..." she was cut off by a cough and Jesse pressed a cup of water into her palm. Rachel guzzled down the water.

"Horrible."

"Yeah, well I've been here."

"Where do you think I've been?" Rachel arched an eyebrow at him.

"Touche..." They feel into an awkward silence. Jesse scooted closer and took her hand in his.

"I'm sorry." Rachel looked at him curiously.

"For losing my temper over something silly, like that."

"It's my fault for not asking you." she smiled slightly. Jesse grinned.

"Yeah well I think this settles you is the most dramatic between us."

"Yeah me."

"Shoot!" Rachel looked at him curiously.

"I have to tell the Puckerman's that your up." Jesse stood and grabbed his phone, he quickly looked through his contacts when he found Puck's number he went to press send but stopped at the strangled sob that made its way through Rachel's lips. He turned around to see her brown eyes wide, her hands over her mouth.

"What's wrong?" Her eyes filled with tears and she made a strange sound.

"Rach?" He eyed her, she leaned forward and gave a shuddering gasp. Jesse quickly reached her bed and pushed the nurse on call button and place a steadying hand on her shoulder.

"Breath, Rach. ." he gently coached her. Slowly Rachel's erratic breathing was replaced by breathy sobs.

"Rachel? What's the matter babe?" Jesse pushed the button again.

"Puck's...Dads...gone... car... forever...hurts...never...bye...Jesse." she choked out. Jesse's heart constricted painfully in his chest.

"Rachel..." He crawled into bed with her, wrapping his lean arms around her petite frame as she shook with grief. Jesse mummered comfort for several minutes until he felt her body relaxed and her sobs turned into whimpers. He rested his head on top of hers and drifted off into sleep, his eyebrows furrowed with worry.

"MR. !" Jesse and Rachel were startled awake. Rachel struggled to keep her eyes open, but Jesse's eyes snapped to a middle aged blonde woman, angrily tapping her foot.

"What?"

"We don't not allow patients to have guest in their beds." She gave him a stern look.

"Wait are you just now getting here?"

"Mr. off the bed."

"Are you just now getting here?"

"Mr. !" Jesse eased himself away from Rachel, she had fallen back asleep. He gently lowered her back unto the pillows and brushed the hair out of her face, before turning an icy glare on the nurse.

"I'm out of the bed. Now, did you just get here?" she ignored him and looked at Rachel's chart.

"Unfortuently, Mr. we can not just drop everything just because a patient's overprotective boyfriend thinks something is wrong." Jesse's mouth fell open; was this woman serious?

"Isn't that your job? To take care of patients? What if something was really wrong?" he retorted.

"Yes. My job is to take care of patients who need medical attention, not patients that are here just because they can't keep anything in their stomachs." Jesse's jaw clenched and his hand balled into fists.

"Let me get this straight. You didn't come when I pressed the call button because you think she has an eating-disorder?" The woman shrugged and reached for Rachel's IV. Jesse strode over and caught the woman in a white knuckled grip.

"Don't. You. Touch. Her." he bit out , his green eyes flashing dangerously. The nurse jerked her hand and Jesse held on tighter.

"Is there a problem?" A smooth voice asked. Both parties turned to look at a smartly dressed doctor standing in the door way, his hazel eyes a mixture of caution and concern as he surveyed to scene before him. The nurse opened her mouth but Jesse beat her to it. He pushed her away her way and took on a protective stance in front of Rachel.

"Ms. Vazquez." he sneered as he squinted at her name tag. "Here ignored the one-call button for Ms. Berry's room." The doctor's eyes widened.

"That is a rather serious accusation, Mr. ...)

"."

"St. James. Are you sure?"

"Positive. She told me herself that she thought Rachel was here because she had an eating disorder and was not a "real" patient." Jesse finished shooting daggers at the nurse.

"Kaloni? Is that true?"

The nurse blushed and lifted her head defiantly. " What I said was that she was not an immediate case, because she was probably just some Hollywood knock-off that was trying to slim down." Jesse snorted.

The effect was intimidate. The doctor marched into the room and grabbed the clipboard from Kaloni and took ahold of her elbow.

"Unacceptable." was all he said as he led her from the room a smirking Jesse left in her wake.

I apologize for that. That was unacceptable. The doctor said as he re-entered the room several minutes later. Jesse gave a curt nod. The doctor stuck his hand out.

"I am Dr. Mercer. I am the cardiologist."

"Jesse St. James."

The men's attention was diverted when Rachel for the second time that day stirred.

"Jesse?" She mumbled.

"Right her babe." He gave her hand a squeeze.

"Hi, Rachel. I'm Dr. Mercer. I'm the cardiologist." Rachel was now completely awake.

"Cardiologist?"

"Yes, I need to talk to you about some very serious issues that came up?"

"Do we have to this now? I...I...just lost my fathers."

"I am truly sorry for your loss, but this needs to be addressed or you might be joining them rather soon." Rachel shot a panicked look to Jesse who moved closer. Dr. Mercer

took a deep breath and locked his eyes with Rachel.

"Rachel, you have a very serious heart condition called Brugada Syndrome. Brugada syndrome is a life-threatening, frequently inherited disorder characterized by an abnormal heart rhythm, called a Brugada sign this arrhythmia prevents the chambers of the heart from pumping effectively, preventing blood from traveling normally throughout the body. As a result, fainting or sudden heart attack. Now we believe that you may have had a very small heart attack which cause the fainting and the coma..."

"Coma? Jesse how long have I been out?" Rachel's voiced cracked and rose.

"Five days. When was a supposed to tell you? You have been a sleep for the last 3 hours and you hyperventilated before that."

"Yeah but you could have told me." she grumbled. Dr. Mercer eyes flitted between the two of them before clearing his throat. Jesse and Rachel looked at him.

"There is another thing." Jesse and Rachel looked at each other. Dr. Mercer's blue eyes looked at them critically before taking a big breath.

"Rachel, Broadway would be a bad idea. I don't think you should sing anymore." Matters of the Heart

Rachel floated. She was weightless. Slowly though the she felt it, a small tug or sharp stab there, a heavy feeling settled on her chest. It grew and grew and grew until pressed on her from every side. She moved slightly trying to alleviate the pressure. The pressure intensified and she shook her head trying to clear of the fog that suddenly appeared in her mind. Slowly her hearing returned and she head a radio. She tried to move her hand and found that she couldn't. She gently pulled on her hand. The music had stopped. She pulled her hand again. Suddenly the pressure was gone and loud noises could be heard. She felt some touch her head and her eyes fluttered open. The first thing she notice was that it was bright. Very very bright. She heard rushing and she looked around the room. White walls, white ceiling, a t.v. looking thing to right. Her eyes finally settled on bright green eyes.

"Hello, Is it me you're looking for?"

She blinked and tried to speak but it came out in a choke and gasp. He was quickly pulled away as a man in his early fifties took his place.

"Hi Rachel, I'm Dr. Campbell." He took a pen light and flashed it her eyes. Rachel shrank back and blinked again.

"You've been out quite a while Ms. Berry so I am going to ask you a few questions okay?"

"Yes." It sounded like a croak. She saw Jesse move to the water pitcher on the little table at the end of her bed.

"What's your name?"

"Rachel Barbra Berry."

" How old are you?"

"24"

"What do you do?"

"I work on Broadway." Dr. Campbell nodded his gentle hands began probing her face and throat.

"Who is this?" He pointed to Jesse. Rachel's eyes flicked to his again.

"Jesse." Dr. Campbell nodded.

"Well, you have the all clear for now, but I'll be back later to discuss your treatment options. Feel better Rachel." And with that he walked out of the room. Jesse quickly replaced him. He sat on the edge of the bed his eyes anxiously studying her face. Rachel looked at him. He looked like hell. His eyes had huge dark circles under them, his clothes were rumpled and his hair was disheveled.

"You look horr..." she was cut off by a cough and Jesse pressed a cup of water into her palm. Rachel guzzled down the water.

"Horrible."

"Yeah, well I've been here."

"Where do you think I've been?" Rachel arched an eyebrow at him.

"Touche..." They feel into an awkward silence. Jesse scooted closer and took her hand in his.

"I'm sorry." Rachel looked at him curiously.

"For losing my temper over something silly, like that."

"It's my fault for not asking you." she smiled slightly. Jesse grinned.

"Yeah well I think this settles you is the most dramatic between us."

"Yeah me."

"Shoot!" Rachel looked at him curiously.

"I have to tell the Puckerman's that your up." Jesse stood and grabbed his phone, he quickly looked through his contacts when he found Puck's number he went to press send but stopped at the strangled sob that made its way through Rachel's lips. He turned around to see her brown eyes wide, her hands over her mouth.

"What's wrong?" Her eyes filled with tears and she made a strange sound.

"Rach?" He eyed her, she leaned forward and gave a shuddering gasp. Jesse quickly reached her bed and pushed the nurse on call button and place a steadying hand on her shoulder.

"Breath, Rach. ." he gently coached her. Slowly Rachel's erratic breathing was replaced by breathy sobs.

"Rachel? What's the matter babe?" Jesse pushed the button again.

"Puck's...Dads...gone... car... forever...hurts...never...bye...Jesse." she choked out. Jesse's heart constricted painfully in his chest.

"Rachel..." He crawled into bed with her, wrapping his lean arms around her petite frame as she shook with grief. Jesse mummered comfort for several minutes until he felt her body relaxed and her sobs turned into whimpers. He rested his head on top of hers and drifted off into sleep, his eyebrows furrowed with worry.

"MR. !" Jesse and Rachel were startled awake. Rachel struggled to keep her eyes open, but Jesse's eyes snapped to a middle aged blonde woman, angrily tapping her foot.

"What?"

"We don't not allow patients to have guest in their beds." She gave him a stern look.

"Wait are you just now getting here?"

"Mr. off the bed."

"Are you just now getting here?"

"Mr. !" Jesse eased himself away from Rachel, she had fallen back asleep. He gently lowered her back unto the pillows and brushed the hair out of her face, before turning an icy glare on the nurse.

"I'm out of the bed. Now, did you just get here?" she ignored him and looked at Rachel's chart.

"Unfortuently, Mr. we can not just drop everything just because a patient's overprotective boyfriend thinks something is wrong." Jesse's mouth fell open; was this woman serious?

"Isn't that your job? To take care of patients? What if something was really wrong?" he retorted.

"Yes. My job is to take care of patients who need medical attention, not patients that are here just because they can't keep anything in their stomachs." Jesse's jaw clenched and his hand balled into fists.

"Let me get this straight. You didn't come when I pressed the call button because you think she has an eating-disorder?" The woman shrugged and reached for Rachel's IV. Jesse strode over and caught the woman in a white knuckled grip.

"Don't. You. Touch. Her." he bit out , his green eyes flashing dangerously. The nurse jerked her hand and Jesse held on tighter.

"Is there a problem?" A smooth voice asked. Both parties turned to look at a smartly dressed doctor standing in the door way, his hazel eyes a mixture of caution and concern as he surveyed to scene before him. The nurse opened her mouth but Jesse beat her to it. He pushed her away her way and took on a protective stance in front of Rachel.

"Ms. Vazquez." he sneered as he squinted at her name tag. "Here ignored the one-call button for Ms. Berry's room." The doctor's eyes widened.

"That is a rather serious accusation, Mr. ...)

"."

"St. James. Are you sure?"

"Positive. She told me herself that she thought Rachel was here because she had an eating disorder and was not a "real" patient." Jesse finished shooting daggers at the nurse.

"Kaloni? Is that true?"

The nurse blushed and lifted her head defiantly. " What I said was that she was not an immediate case, because she was probably just some Hollywood knock-off that was trying to slim down." Jesse snorted.

The effect was intimidate. The doctor marched into the room and grabbed the clipboard from Kaloni and took ahold of her elbow.

"Unacceptable." was all he said as he led her from the room a smirking Jesse left in her wake.

I apologize for that. That was unacceptable. The doctor said as he re-entered the room several minutes later. Jesse gave a curt nod. The doctor stuck his hand out.

"I am Dr. Mercer. I am the cardiologist."

"Jesse St. James."

The men's attention was diverted when Rachel for the second time that day stirred.

"Jesse?" She mumbled.

"Right her babe." He gave her hand a squeeze.

"Hi, Rachel. I'm Dr. Mercer. I'm the cardiologist." Rachel was now completely awake.

"Cardiologist?"

"Yes, I need to talk to you about some very serious issues that came up?"

"Do we have to this now? I...I...just lost my fathers."

"I am truly sorry for your loss, but this needs to be addressed or you might be joining them rather soon." Rachel shot a panicked look to Jesse who moved closer. Dr. Mercer

took a deep breath and locked his eyes with Rachel.

"Rachel, you have a very serious heart condition called Brugada Syndrome. Brugada syndrome is a life-threatening, frequently inherited disorder characterized by an abnormal heart rhythm, called a Brugada sign this arrhythmia prevents the chambers of the heart from pumping effectively, preventing blood from traveling normally throughout the body. As a result, fainting or sudden heart attack. Now we believe that you may have had a very small heart attack which cause the fainting and the coma..."

"Coma? Jesse how long have I been out?" Rachel's voiced cracked and rose.

"Five days. When was a supposed to tell you? You have been a sleep for the last 3 hours and you hyperventilated before that."

"Yeah but you could have told me." she grumbled. Dr. Mercer eyes flitted between the two of them before clearing his throat. Jesse and Rachel looked at him.

"There is another thing." Jesse and Rachel looked at each other. Dr. Mercer's blue eyes looked at them critically before taking a big breath.

"Rachel, Broadway would be a bad idea. I don't think you should sing anymore."

_Hey Quick note: Eating Disorders are nothing to play around with. They are serious if you know someone with one, encourage them to get help and be supportive. Second I didn't mean to offended anyone. sorry if I did, I talk about eating disorders very flippantly. Third, sorry for the long delay! _

_3 Musicalfan4_

_Hey Quick note: Eating Disorders are nothing to play around with. They are serious if you know someone with one, encourage them to get help and be supportive. Second I didn't mean to offended anyone. sorry if I did, I talk about eating disorders very flippantly. Third, sorry for the long delay! _

_3 Musicalfan4_


End file.
